The Wrath of Winry
by Blaze808
Summary: (May be slight EdWin...maybe) Edward's in trouble! It's only been five minutes, but his automail is already broken! Or is it...either way, Edward isn't asking Winry to verify!


**I'm having fun with these FMA stories, so here's another one for your enjoyment!**

**This can be taken as EdWin-but even though I ship it, it wasn't fully the intention. This is called The Wrath of Winry.**

**For the last time people! I don't own anything!**

"There, all done." Winry said with a smile

Edward flexed his newly repaired automail arm. It worked like a charm-as usual.

"Now, am I going to have to fix it soon?" There was no hiding the threat in the statement. Edward adjusted his neck collar nervously "Nope. I'll take good care of it! Thanks!" He walked out of the door, before Winry could decide to hit him over the head with her wrench again. Al turned to look at him.

"Hey. You only have one bump. She was in a good mood today." Al chuckled.

"Al, just shut up."

"Why? Did you want her to hit you with her wrench again?" Pinako chimed in. Edward growled. "No, but you don't need to talk about it."

Al and Pinako exchanged glances, but said nothing. Edward went to take another step toward the door, but Pinako yelled at him.

"Don't step in the dirt, or you'll be sweeping up this house!"

Edward taking this threat very seriously proceeded to take a step around the pile very gingerly.

Al joined him, following his steps out the door, closing the door. Unfortunately, Al had failed to notice Ed grabbing his coat from off the hook and shut the door on his automail hand.

"Al!" Ed pulled his hand out and proceeded to rub it.

If Al could have, he would have blushed. "Sorry. What did I do?"

"You shut the door on my hand, you idiot!" Ed scowled.

Al was about to apologize again, but he noticed something strange. He lowered his head closer to Edward's hand, thoroughly creeping out Edward.

"What the heck are you…?" That's when Edward started looking at his hand. What he saw made his eyes bulge. Somehow, Edward, the Full Metal Alchemist had broken his hand in only five minutes of it being fixed. The tip of the thumb was gone. It was a clean cut, but it was gone. Ed went ghostly white, imagining the terrors that would come upon him when he had to tell Winry what he had done.

"Can you fix it yourself?"

"Al, we both know the answer to that question."

They just continued to stare at the area where the thumb piece should have been.

"I guess I can get another mechanic to fix it…" Ed pondered quietly.

"Are you nuts?! Big brother, she will have your head!" Al wondered if he had gone insane.

"She won't be able to tell, because the next time I'll need to fix it, it will probably be obliterated!"

"She'll still be able to tell."

"Not if it's her piece." He grinned.

"She'll still be able to tell."

"Al! Can't a guy hope! I personally don't want to become a target for her wrench again!"

"You're only delaying it. You are going to be her target either way."

"Shut up and help me find the piece."

Edward walked inside; grateful he hadn't been able to retrieve his coat.

"Pinako?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen a small metal piece lying around?"

"No. Mind you, anything small and metal would be in there." She pointed to a collection of large garbage bags.

Ed and Al groaned, but proceeded to go through the garbage.

"What are you looking for?"

"It's nothing important." Ed said quickly.

"Then stop going through the trash! You're making a mess." Before either of them could protest, she had swatted them out of the room with Edward's coat.

"Well, it was nice knowing you brother."

"Al, zip it. I'm trying to think."

Pinako went upstairs to where Winry worked. "Winry, I think Ed broke his arm."

"Again?! Why that little…! I just fixed it up for him!" Winry freaked out, swinging her wrench dangerously, imagining Ed was there so she could beat him up with it.

"Um…Winry…?"

"Yes, Grandma?"

"What's this?" Pinako held up a small metal piece.

Winry looked closer. It was a small metal…thumb tip piece. Winry's eyes went wide.

"Oh man! I forgot to install this on! That must be what 'broke'!" Winry ran downstairs to go apologize.

Edward heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Winry.

"Al! You have to hide me! Let me into your armour! Please!" Ed couldn't remember the last time he feared for his life this much.

"Ed, how many times do I have to tell you? Only _women_ and _cats_ can go into the armour! Unless there is something _you need to tell me_, absolutely not!"

"There's nothing I need to tell you, but please! My life is at stake."

Al looked at Ed. "I'll hide you."

"How?!"

"Just sit down."

Ed did just that. "I don't really see how this is going to…EEEEEEEEKKKK!"

Al sat on him, making sure that his brother wasn't exposed and leaned back.

Winry came down the stairs and looked at Al.

"Have you seen Ed? I need to talk to him."

Al considered telling her, but after seeing her mindlessly swinging her wrench-something she did when she was annoyed-he decided to refrain.

"I think he went to the bathroom."

She looked over to the washroom, with the door open.

"With the door open? In a house with girls? We're both talking about Ed here, right?"

"Oh. He left? I'm sure he's just doing…whatever…"

Ed cussed to himself. He really needed to teach Al how to lie-for situations just like this.

"Al, I think you have some hair on you."

"Of course I do!" Al lifted up his little grey collection.

"No, the hair's blond." A strange look crossed Winry's face.

"Al, stand up."

Both brothers gulped. This wouldn't end well.

"Al, just stand up." Al could feel Ed nod (or was he just shaking in fear?) either way, he got up. When he got up, Al released a blur of blond and red as Ed ran up the stairs faster than he ever had run before.

"Ed?" Winry looked confused. Well, better follow the idiot. She trudged up the stairs. It wasn't hard to find him. He had a tendency for hiding in the closet when he knew that he was in trouble with Winry (or Pinako when he was younger) or wanted to be alone. It was slightly amusing that after five years Ed hadn't realized that they knew about his little spot.

She knocked on the closet door.

"Ed, I know you are in there."

She received no response.

"Ed! I know you are in there!" She tried a little louder as she opened up the door. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She knew she should feel a little bad for spooking him so badly, but after the condition he had returned her automail in; she figured she could forego it.

"Ed, can I see your arm?"

He showed her his human arm. Yep, he thought that he broke his thumb.

"The automail one, stupid."

She thought he was going to comply, but instead, leapt off the top shelf and continued to run. Winry was about to roll her eyes, until she heard something crash.

Was that the window?" She asked herself. When she checked out the large window, sure enough, there was an Edward shaped hole in the middle. That stupid…!

She looked out the window, but all she saw was the local garbage truck and…Edward was in the truck.

She didn't hold back her laughter as she pocketed the thumb piece.

Edward got up with difficulty. That had hurt a lot! Who thought the window would have been so difficult to break? He got up slowly. Where was he? He went to take a step, only to narrowly miss the diaper next to him. What the…! He turned to look around. Oh lord…he was in the dump.

Well this stinks (literally and figuratively.)

Wait a second. He wasn't in the dump. There were metal rims around the barrier. It was the truck! He could get out! That was his thought, until he realized he was moving. He looked down to see the dirt road moving beside him.

Oh no…

He was headed for the dump.

He had to get out of there.

Looking for a way down out of the speeding vehicle, something caught his eye. Al was running down the road! Yes! Thank you! He ate those words when he realized Winry was running beside Al.

Ed ducked back into the garbage slowly. Why couldn't she leave him alone? He already felt bad about it!

Al ran up to the front. "Ed! Jump!"

Ed hesitated for second-but proceeded to jump out of the truck into his brother's arms.

The impact knocked them both onto the ground, letting Winry catch up with them. Ed looked at her with wide eyes and proceeded to bolt, but Al grabbed him by the arms.

"Ed. Stop it! You're fine!"

"Fine?! FINE?! She's going to kill me! I'm a dead man Al! A dead MAN!" Ed started screaming.

That's when Winry got sick of it and nailed him with her wrench.

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you?" She hissed.

Ed held out his automail arm whimpering. If Al was human, he would have rolled his eyes. Instead, he just rubbed Ed's back.

"Ed, it's done."

"W…what?"

"I may have accidently forgot to install the thumb piece…." Winry looked embarrassed.

"May have forgotten…? Why didn't you tell me?!" Ed freaked out.

"I was trying to, but someone kept running away from me!"

Ed blushed slightly.

"Here's the deal. I won't tell people you ran like a jackrabbit and you won't tell people that I forgot the thumb piece…"

"Deal."

She went to shake his hand but retracted.

"Ew! You need a shower!"

Ed blushed, but slowly walked back to the residence with Al and Winry keeping their distance.

**Like and Review! You know the drill!**


End file.
